Queens love
by RosenTantau
Summary: Bella is de prinses van de onsterfelijke wereld. op een dag belt Edward aan bij het huis van Bella. ze word op slag verliefd op Edward en Edward op haar. Maar wat als Edward achter haar geheim komt? zou hij nog bij haar willen of verlaat hij haar voor altijd?
1. 1 De zoveelste jacht

**Dit is mijn eerste fanfiction dus wees lief met beoordelen :)**

_Hoofdstuk 1 De zoveelste jacht._

_Find what you want. Then hunt it down and kill it_

Daar stond ik dan. Verscholen achter een muurtje met mijn prooi op 10 meter afstand. God, ik haatte mezelf voor dit maar ik verlang zo erg naar de smaak van vers mensenbloed. Ik heb mezelf niet gevoed voor dagen. Ik verging van de dorst. Opeens stond mijn prooi stil. Ik zette me schrap, klaar om elk moment aan te vallen. Op een onmenselijke snelheid sjeesde ik naar mijn prooi toe, mepte hem op de grond en zette mijn tanden in zijn nek om vervolgens zijn bloed te drinken. Tegen de tijd dat ik het hart niet meer hoorde kloppen haalde ik mijn tanden uit zijn nek. Buiten adem stond ik op. Ik zuchtte. Weer een dooie om mijn lijst. Het waren er al zoveel. Zuchtend schopte ik het lijk van de jongen in de bosjes, niet kijkend naar zijn gezicht. Als ik naar zijn gezicht keek zou dat de rest van mijn bestaan in mijn geheugen gegriefd staan. Ik herinner me elk persoon die ik in de afgelopen 5000 jaar heb vermoord. Ik had ook geen zin om even naar een waterpoeltje te lopen om mijn gezicht te wassen dus ik liep recht door het portaal van de sterfelijke naar de onsterfelijke wereld naar huis.

'Fijne jacht gehad Bells?' hoorde ik mijn broer Stefan zitten vanuit de keuken zeggen. Ik hoorde hem al woonde ik in een heel groot paleis waar de jongens een eigen stuk hebben en de meiden een eigen stuk omdat mijn gehoor heel goed was. Dat was 1 van de voordelen van een hybride zijn. Maar er zijn ook genoeg nadelen. 'Jep' zei ik terug en liep naar mijn kamer. Ik schopte mijn schoenen en jurk uit en liep naar mijn _walk in closet. _Ik trok een makkelijk shirt aan en een simpel rokje tot mijn knieeen. Ik had even geen zin in grote hoepeljurken die we normaal moeten dragen. Toen ik door de badkamer heen liep besloot ik maar even mijn gezicht te wassen omdat ik niet door het kon lopen met bloed over mijn hele gezicht. Toen ik naar de woonkamer liep zag ik mijn lievelings broer en tegelijk mijn beste vriend Damon op de bank zitten. 'Hai' begroette ik hem mat terwijl ik op de bank plofte. 'Hai' deed Damon me na. 'Fijne jacht gehad?' herhaalde hij de woorden van Stefan. Ik knikte. 'Jij? Nog iets gevangen?' vroeg ik omdat ik wist dat Damon het liefst daar over praat. Hij schudde bedroefd zijn hoofd. 'Helaas niet, ik moet het nu even doen met bloedzakken van het ziekenhuis uit de sterfelijke wereld.' Ik knikte meelevend. 'Ik begrijp hoe je je voelt.' 'Vader word ongeduldig weet je?' zei Damon 'Hij vraagt zich af wanneer je eindelijk er klaar voor bent om te gaan trouwen en de troon over te nemen.' ' Ik weet het, maar dat trouwen zie ik voorlopig niet echt zitten, en de troon over nemen mag ik toch niet voordat ik getrouwd ben.' 'Dat zeg je al meer dan 4000 jaar Bells, ooit moet je toch echt de troon over nemen. Als oudste dochter van de koning hoor je de troon over te nemen.' Ik zuchtte weer 'Damon alsjeblieft, ik wil hier niet over praten.' Hij hield meteen zijn mond. Hij wist wel beter dan verder gaan op iets als ik er niet over wou praten. Laatste keer dat iemand dat deed heb ik zijn hoofd eraf gerukt. Opeens hoorde ik geklop op de voordeur. 'Ik ga wel' zei ik meteen voordat iemand anders in het huis de deur open kon doen. Ik liep naar de grote voordeuren en deed er één open. Toen ik de deur open deed zag ik een jongen staan, met bronzen haren, smaragd groene ogen en een gespierd lichaam. Ik zag dat de jongen even schrok. Met een schok besefte ik dat mijn ogen rood zijn, en dat is niet bepaalt normaal is voor een sterfelijke. Als ie niet al wist dat ik onsterfelijk was. ' Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?' vroeg ik beleeft.

**Ik weet het het is een beetje kort, maar ik wou weten wat jullie ervan vinden en of ik ermee door moet gaan. **

**Dit is mijn eerste fanfiction, dus als jullie nog tips hebben hoor ik die graag! ik zal proberen zo snel mogelijk weer te uploaden :)**


	2. 2 The guy with the green eyes

_Hoofdstuk 2 The guy with the green eyes_

_You are special. There is only one of you in the_

_Entire universe. _

De jongen staarde me nog steeds aan. Toen hij besefte dat ie me aan zat te gapen, knipperde hij een paar keer. 'eeh ja, ik wou eigenlijk vragen of ik iemand van jullie familie mag interviewen voor school?' ik twijfelde. Wat zou hij ons kunnen vragen waar we zinnig op kunnen antwoorden?. Ik heb niet veel ervaring met de sterfelijke wereld. Vader zei altijd dat mensen er alleen waren om ons te voeden, om ervoor te zorgen dat wij overleven. Maar ik was zo nieuwsgierig. Misschien kon ik hem dan ook een paar vragen stellen over de sterfelijke wereld. Ik knikte ' Tuurlijk, wanneer wil je dat doen?' ' Eeh.. nu meteen? Als tijd kan?' Ik knikte weer 'Ja tuurlijk kom binnen' ik stapte opzij om hem er langs te laten. Hij stapte naar binnen. Ik deed de deur achter hem dicht en liep voor hem uit naar de zitkamer. ' Ik ben Edward trouwens,' stelde hij zich voor 'Edward Cullen'. 'Bella' antwoordde ik 'Bella Salvatore'. 'Neem plaats' bood ik aan en gebaarde naar de stoel die achter hem stond. Edward wist niet hoe snel ie moest zitten. 'Wil je mij interviewen of één van mijn broers of zussen?' vroeg ik hem. Hij schudde snel zijn hoofd ' Nee ik wil graag jou interviewen'. Ik knikte en ging op de sofa zitten. Ik zag hoe hij een blaadje uit zijn tas haalde en een pen. Ik ving al een glimp van zijn vragen op, en zag dat het er best veel waren. 'Zullen we beginnen?' vroeg Edward. Ik knikte 'ga je gang'. 'Oké, eerste vraag; Met hoeveel personen wonen jullie hier?'. Ik grinnikte kort. We wonen met zoveel mensen dat ik het niet eens meer bij houd. ' Ik denk dat we hier met zo'n 50 mensen wonen, waarvan er zeker 40 familie zijn. De andere zijn er in de loop van de tijd bijgekomen.' Ik zag Edward alles precies op schrijven wat ik zei. Zo gingen we een tijdje door. Hij stelde vragen over mijn familie, waar ik vandaan kwam en soort gelijke vragen. Toen we eindelijk klaar waren met het interview, betrapte ik mezelf erop dat ik eigenlijk niet wou dat ie wegging. 'Nou dat was leuk' zei Edward met een scheve glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ik glimlachte ook. 'Ja dat was inderdaad leuk' zei ik zacht. Edward stopte zijn spullen in zijn tas, gooide hem over zijn rug heen en stond op. Ik stond ook op. Ik wou niet dat ie wegging dus ik probeerde snel iets te bedenken waardoor hij kon blijven. 'Edward' zei ik. Edward keek me aan. 'Wil je misschien blijven slapen? Ik bedoel het is al laat en het is een eind naar de " bewoonde wereld" vanaf hier dan breng ik je morgenochtend wel naar huis'. Edward leek het te overwegen. 'Ja is goed' Zei hij na een korte stilte. Ik glimlachte. Yes. 'kom ik laat je wel zien waar je kunt slapen' ik wenkte hem mee naar de logeer kamers. Er waren veel kamers. Maar er was 1 kamer waar je door mijn kamer heen moest om er in te komen en daarmee was het ook de grootste kamer. Ik liep dus naar de logeerkamer die grensde aan mijn kamer. 'Hier kun je slapen, mijn kamer is aan de andere kant van de deur' zei ik terwijl ik de deur open gooide. Edward stapte naar binnen en legde zijn tas neer op de grond. Ik staarde hem aan. Na een tijdje hoorde ik Edward grinniken. Ik schrok uit mijn gedachten. 'Je staart naar me' grinnikte Edward. ' Ja sorry'. Ik keek naar mijn voeten. 'ik eh, ga naar de keuken om te vragen wanneer het eten klaar is.' Snel maakte ik me uit de voeten naar de keuken. Opeens blokkeerde Damon me de weg. 'Wat heb je gedaan Bella?' siste Damon dreigend ' Je haalt een sterfelijke ons huis binnen!'. Damon had me vast gepakt bij mijn bovenarm. 'Damon, laat me los' siste ik. Damon schudde zijn hoofd, ' niet voor je me vertelt waarom je hem het huis in heb gelaten' 'Damon, loslaten nu' gromde ik. Hij bleef eigenwijs mijn arm vast houden. Ik gromde weer, maar dat hielp niks. Ik besloot mijn elektrische gave nu wel van pas zou komen, het liet het over mijn huid lopen. Damon liet met een grauw los. 'Je had belooft dat je je trucjes niet op mij zou gebruiken' grauwde hij. ' Alleen als je me met rust laat' grauwde ik terug. Ik schoot als een kogel door de gang mijn kamer in. Toen ik in mijn kamer was, zag ik Edward ook binnen komen vanuit zijn kamer. Zijn ogen waren groot. Shit. Hij heeft me de kamer in zien komen.


End file.
